Doces ou travessuras?
by MariJalles
Summary: "– Ahn... Lily... Por que agora? – A garota sorriu sem graça. – Eu só... percebi que estava gastando mais tempo pensando em como seria um encontro com você do que com respostas para te dispensar."


**Disclamair: **Não, os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a nossa querida Jo. Porque precisam fazer questão de me lembrar?

**N/A:** Primeiramente, isso deveria ser uma one-shot, mas ficou grande demais, então dividi. Pretendo postar a segunda parte ainda essa semana. Depois, gostaria de ser honesta e dizer que eu detestei o que está aqui escrito. Sintam-se a vontade para detestar, também. Mas eu resolvi aproveitar a ideia mesmo assim, então... aí vai...

* * *

><p><strong>Doces ou travessuras?<strong>

– Lily, você pod... Lily? LILY!

– Ai, você me assustou, Lene! – a ruiva reclamou, tentando recuperar-se do susto que havia levado.

– Bem, não é culpa minha se você está com a cabeça no mundo da lua...

Apesar de ser ainda ser cedo, Lily e Marlene já estavam trocadas com seus pijamas em seu dormitório. A noite de sábado estava tranquila e mesmo já havendo mais de um mês de sétimo ano, as duas garotas conseguiram um tempo livre de suas atividades para relaxar um pouco. Porém, Lily andava distraída nos últimos dias e parecia não escutar nada do que Marlene a dizia.

A ruiva estava encostada na janela segurando uma caneca com chocolate quente. Enquanto isso, sua amiga repousava graciosamente em sua cama com um livro aberto em seu colo. Sua leitura, porém, foi interrompida pelo que deveria ser o milésimo suspiro de Lily.

– Então, vai me dizer o porquê de você andar assustando pessoas aleatoriamente por aí? – Lily fingiu irritação enquanto voltava para sua cama ainda segurando sua caneca.

– Poderia _você_ me dizer o motivo de tantos suspirinhos apaixonados que você tem dado por esses dias? – Marlene entrou na brincadeira, também fingindo estar irritada.

– Ahn... – Lily hesitou, ficando levemente corada. Pousou sua bebida no criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. – Não estou suspirando... e muito menos apaixonada!

– Pois não é bem o que parece, senhorita Evans. Pode me contar o que tem estado nessa sua cabecinha escarlate e que tem feito você ficar tão mexida.

A ruiva não precisou mais _fingir_ irritação ao ouviu a expressão _cabecinha escarlate_. Marlene sabia mesmo o que falar para irritá-la. Mas logo a pergunta de sua amiga tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Ela não podia negar que havia alguns dias que seus pensamentos foram preenchidos por algo que ela considerava loucura, mas que não conseguia esquecer.

– Hm... você acha que... bem... que... – um suspiro exasperado escapou-lhe antes de que retomasse a coragem. – Bem, que o James possa gostar de mim?

– Você está brincando, não é?! – Marlene encarou-lhe, incrédula.

– E-Eu não sei... – Lily recuou, hesitante. A resposta de Lene a desarmou. – Ele... ele... você acha que estou imaginando coisas?

Foi a vez de Marlene soltar seu suspiro exasperado.

– Lily Evans, você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes dessa escola. Como pode fazer uma pergunta tão idiota? É óbvio que ele gosta de você. Ele deixa isso bem claro já tem tempos!

Isso fez Lily paralizar.

– É assim tão óbvio?

– É! É claro que é! Lily, eu sempre pensei que você já tivesse notado, mas não quisesse admitir seu interesse nele.

– Eu não disse que tinha interesse nele...

– E nem precisa, querida. Está tão claro quanto o interesse dele em você. A escola inteira sabe. Acho que até os professores fazem apostas às escuras.

Mas Lily já não ouvia mais. Havia dias que ela se perguntava o que aconteceria se aceitasse ir à Hogsmeade com James. Ela apenas não queria que ele fizesse dela mais uma. Foi por esse motivo que ela começou a observar os movimentos dele quando se tratava dela. E os resultados, ela tinha que confessar, a surpreenderam. Ele a tratava diferente e ela não podia mais negar.

A ruiva se jogou na cama. Não, ela não podia negar. Ele sentia algo por ela. E ela sentia algo por ele.

– Só... – Lene interrompeu seus pensamentos. – ...confie um pouco nele, Lily. Ele merece.

– É... acho que sim...

* * *

><p>Era hora do café da manhã de Domingo - uma das poucas ocasiões em que uma refeição conseguia não motivar tanta gente em Hogwarts - quando Lily entrou no Salão Principal. Estampava olheiras profundas, pois mal pregara os olhos durante a noite. Em um dia comum, certamente não estaria ali tão cedo no fim de semana. Mas sabia que <em>ele<em>estaria. Sempre estava praticando Quadribol nas manhãs de Domingo.

Assim que o viu, foi caminhando firmemente e sentou-se ao seu lado. James estava acompanhado de Sirius, Remus e Peter, como sempre. Não havia como esperar que fosse diferente. Lily, porém, não se importou com isso.

– Ruivinha, você está com uma cara cansada. O que te aconteceu? – James perguntou, sem notar realmente a estranheza de Lily sentar-se de boa vontade ao seu lado.

– Tudo bem. – Ela falou sem hesitar em um tom que fugia a pergunta de James.

– T-Tudo bem o quê?

– Eu aceito ir à Hogsmeade com você.

O suco de laranja que James bebia foi parar no jornal que Remus lia enquanto o garoto tossia para se recuperar. Os quatro pararam para encarar Lily, como se estivesse louca.

– Nosso próximo passeio é no fim de semana que antecede o Halloween. – Ela continuou, ignorando as caras surpresas que a encaravam. – Não ouse pensar que irei a alguma casa de chá ou algo do tipo. Vou deixar que escolha nosso roteiro de passeio.

Os quatro continuavam olhando-a embasbacados. Pareciam incapazes de pronunciar uma palavra que fosse.

– E então? Não vai falar nada? Devo supor que desistiu?

Aquelas palavras surtiram efeito em James. Ele não podia deixar uma oportunidade daquelas passar! Não depois de anos pedindo e implorando. O garoto pigarreou na esperança de se recompor.

– Ermm... bem... não vejo por que não... hmm...

– Então ótimo. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho que recuperar o sono perdido. Tenham um bom dia. – A garota saiu sem olhar para trás para ver o quarteto ainda a encarando.

– E-Eu ainda estou dormindo, não estou? – foi tudo o que Sirius conseguiu falar.

* * *

><p>Duas semanas desde o inesperado convite de Lily a James se passaram e ninguém em Hogwarts parecia saber de algo. O máximo que a garota ouvira foram comentários sobre ela ter se sentado durante breves minutos com os Marotos no café da manhã, mas como poucos presenciaram tal acontecimento, não haviam muitas especulações sobre o assunto. Isso a impressionara. Quando aceitou sair com James, Lily pensou que ele logo espalharia aos quatro cantos do castelo. Afinal, eram anos de pedidos audíveis e respostas ainda mais audíveis. Mas lá estava o garoto a surpreendendo novamente. Típico dele. Sempre acabava quebrando suas expectativas.<p>

Além disso, ele não ficara a perseguindo e sufocando-a. Muito pelo contrário, apenas lhe sorria abertamente ao cruzarem no corredor. Isso a deixava feliz. Ele parecia consciente de que aquilo ainda não era uma confirmação de que haveria algum futuro relacionamento para eles.

Apesar de todo esse conjunto de situações que deveriam animar Lily, a garota nunca se sentira tão nervosa com a perspectiva de um encontro. Claro que já havia feito aquilo antes, mas só de pensar que era James quem ela iria encontrar algo se agitava dentro dela. E a ansiosidade parecia crescer a cada dia, até que na Sexta que antecedia o evento chegou. E Lily beirava o colapso.

– Lene, o que eu vou usar? O que eu vou fazer? Ah meu Deus, para que eu fui fazer isso, afinal?

Ela não parava de tagarelar sobre o quanto havia sido estúpida em marcar um encontro com James.

– Quero dizer, é o Potter. James Potter. Sobre o que falaremos? Quadribol? Detenção? Não temos nada em comum. Isso vai ser um completo fracasso!

Enquanto isso, Marlene analisava atentamente suas unhas, que, aparentemente, eram muito mais interessantes do que as crises de sua amiga.

– E eu nem sei onde devo encontrá-lo! Ou que horas! Ah, Deus, por que não pensei nisso antes?! O que eu faço?

– Vá perguntar a ele! – a garota irritou-se com o exagero da amiga. – E depois vá pedir aos elfos que te preparem um chá para ficar mais calma. Ou uma poção à Slughorn!

– Perguntar a ele?

– Claro, Lily. Você disse que ele deveria escolher o roteiro. Francamente, eu espero que esse encontro aconteça logo. Ele sugou todos os seus neurônios!

– Ahn... – Lily se assustou com a reação da amiga. Não que fosse incomum que ela ficasse irritada, mas não esperava vê-la assim por causa de um _encontro_. Afinal, era a Marlene! – ...Acho que vou descer à Sala Comunal para tentar encontrá-lo.

– Faça isso...

* * *

><p>– Oh... James...<p>

O garoto já estava se encaminhando para seu quarto quando ouviu a voz delicada e hesitante de Lily. Poucos eram os alunos que ainda estavam na Sala Comunal e ele tinha que confessar que não esperava vê-la ali tão tarde. Mas mais ainda, ele tinha que confessar que sempre que a encontrava inesperadamente, algo se agitava em seu estômago. Não muito diferente de quando ele sabia que ia encontrá-la.

– Ah... Lily... quer falar comigo?

– Ahn... sim... bem... – ela continuava com o tom de voz inseguro. Isso o alarmou.

– O quê? Aconteceu algo? – _Você quer cancelar tudo?_, James inevitavelmente completou internamente.

– Oh, não! Eu só queria saber que horas nos encontraremos e onde.

– Ah, sim – ele suspirou aliviado. – Bem, não sei. Acho que podemos nos encontrar aqui e então seguimos juntos.

– Às 10H?

– Por mim tudo bem

James sorriu. Seu orgulho ainda não o deixou demonstrá-la o quão ansioso estava pelo dia seguinte. Ele imaginara aquilo durante os últimos anos e muito mais nas últimas duas semanas. Só havia uma coisa que o inquietava e ele resolveu perguntá-la antes que sua coragem esvaecesse.

– Ahn... Lily... Por que agora?

A garota sorriu sem graça.

– Eu só... percebi que estava gastando mais tempo pensando em como seria um encontro com você do que com respostas para te dispensar.

Lily corou furiosamente ao dizer tais palavras e subiu apressadamente às escadas, murmurando um _Até amanhã_ e perdendo o sorriso bobo que deixara no rosto de James.

* * *

><p>Lily calculou que levava meio minuto para descer as escadas até a Sala Comunal se o fizesse calmamente. Ela encarava o relógio arduamente desde que terminara de se arrumar, meia hora antes da hora combinada com James. Normalmente levava um longo tempo para tomar banho, secar os cabelos, escolher uma roupa que lhe agradasse e tudo o que deveria ir com ela. Dessa vez, porém, não queria arriscar. Por isso já estava pronta. Mas não queria parecer ansiosa demais, independente de realmente o estar. Ela chegaria à Sala Comunal pontualmente às 10H.<p>

– Oh, meu Deus, é a hora! – a garota exclamou alto demais, fazendo alguma das colegas de quarto revirar em seus lençóis.

Ela abriu a porta e forçou-se a descer um degrau por vez, mais devagar que duas batidas de seu coração. Chegando à Sala Comunal, James a esperava sentado em uma poltrona virada para a porta de seu dormitório, batendo o pé e encarando o vazio.

Lily pigarreou para anunciar-se e os olhos do garoto se iluminaram, como se ela fosse tudo o que ele precisava ver. Um sorriso lindamente enorme apareceu em seu rosto. _Caramba, nunca vi tantos dentes_, Lily teve tempo de pensar.

– Podemos ir?

– Claro! – ele prostrou-se ao lado da garota, repentinamente inseguro se deveria segurar sua mão ou dar-lhe o braço. _Céus, nunca tive medo de tomar qualquer atitude com uma garota!_ Resolveu apenas caminhar ao seu lado por enquanto.

Caminharam em um agradável silêncio, fazendo pequenas observações sobre locais, pessoas e situações. Ao passarem em frente ao Salão Principal, viram Hagrid carregar um saco quase tão grande quanto ele.

– O que tem aí, Hagrid? – James perguntou. – Precisa de ajuda?

– Hein? Oh, não, não, tudo bem, eu posso carregar só. É a decoração do Hallowe- – ele deixou a frase pela metade ao ver de quem James estava acompanhado. – Oh, vocês vão... para Hogsmeade?

– Sim – Lily respondeu se rindo da expressão surpresa de Hagrid.

Um momento se passou até que o meio-gigante percebesse que estava encarando os dois.

– Tudo bem, então. Vão indo, vão. Vou começar o meu trabalho, aqui.

Os dois se despediram e seguiram sua caminhada.

– Mesmo depois de sete anos, ainda acho engraçado os bruxos comemorarem Halloween. – Lily comentou bem humorada.

– Ah, os trouxas também comemoram, não é?!

– Sim, sim.

– E é muito diferente das nossas festas? – James perguntou, curioso. Sempre achava as histórias das vidas dos trouxas engraçadas.

– Bem, mais ou menos. Para começar, as pessoas não acreditam realmente no que comemoram. Elas só... acho que só arrumam uma desculpa para fantasias e doces.

– Fantasias e doces?

– Ah, sim. As crianças, normalmente, se fantasiam de coisas "sobrenaturais" para festas. – ela fez sinal de aspas com os dedos, achando engraçado ter que explicar esse tipo de coisa.

– Como o quê?

– Como bruxos, fantasmas, vampiros, duendes, zumbis, ...

– Zum- quê? – o garoto estranhou a palavra. – É uma doença?

Lily riu.

– Zumbis. É uma versão trouxa para os inferis.

– Por que alguém iria querer se vestir de inferi? Que assustador!

A garota riu mais ainda.

– Mas e os doces? – James voltou ao assunto.

– Além de festas, as crianças vão fantasiadas de porta em porta pedindo doces. É bem tradicional.

– E se eu não tiver doces?

– Você recebe uma travessura!

– Como assim? Por quê?

– Bem, tradicionalmente as crianças batem na sua porta ao anoitecer perguntando "Doces ou travessuras?".

– Parece divertido!

Lily teve que concordar. Apesar de ser obrigada sempre a ir com Petúnia, o Halloween nunca deixara de ser uma ocasião cheia de risos.

Os dois continuaram com a conversa agradável e, em poucos minutos, estavam em Hogsmeade. O local estava cheio de estudantes de Hogwarts se divertindo e brincando por todos os lados.

– E então? – Lily virou-se para James. – Onde começa o nosso passeio?

– Bem, você disse que não queria ir a uma casa de chá... – a garota concordou com a cabeça. – ... o que eu interpretei como uma intimação para que fizéssemos coisas normais, sem toda a cerimônia de um primeiro encontro...

Lily sorriu. Aquele garoto sabia mesmo ler as entrelinhas!

– ... então pensei em caminharmos um pouco, talvez entrar na Dedosdemel ou na Dervixes & Bangues até a hora do almoço, quando vamos ao Três Vassouras.

Ela deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

– Por mim está ótimo.

Era engraçada a aura de timidez que os cercava. Parecia bem claro para ambos o quanto a companhia de um era agradável ao outro, mas, ainda assim, eles tinham medo de fazer algo que tornasse o momento tenso ou quebrasse aquela harmonia em que se encontravam. Lily continuava explicando a James sobre diferenças entre bruxos e trouxas e ele ouvia cada uma das coisas, fascinado. Até entraram em uma intensa discussão sobre carros e sobre a burocracia envolvida em dirigir...

– Ainda não posso fazê-lo legalmente, – explicava Lily. – precisamos de documentos e tal. Apesar de já ter atingido a maioridade bruxa, apenas em Janeiro, quando fizer 18 é que serei maior de idade para os trouxas. Petúnia, por outro lado...

– Petúnia? – ele a interrompeu, curioso.

– Oh, sim, é a minha irmã. É mais velha um pouco mais de um ano.

– E vocês se dão bem?

– As coisas são meio complicadas com ela. Quero dizer, até um pouco além dos meus 11 anos, ela era bastante presente e até amigável, apesar de ter um certo prazer em me irritar.

– E o que aconteceu?

– Ela ficou com... ciúmes, eu diria. Por eu ter tido a oportunidade de virar bruxa e ela, não.

James pareceu compreender.

– Quanto a você, – Lily especulou – levando em conta que nunca vi outro Potter em Hogwarts, deve ser filho único.

Ele riu.

– Pode-se dizer que sim. Até esse ano, éramos apenas eu, meus pais e a presença constante de Sirius, que passava os feriados e férias por lá. Mas agora ele se mudou de vez, então, acho que ganhei um irmão.

Eles entraram na Dedosdemel, ainda conversando sobre suas famílias. Porém, não muito tempo depois, já era hora do almoço e, por isso, foram ao Três Vassouras.

Era incrível como o tempo passava rápido quando estavam juntos. E o quão fluidas eram suas conversas. Pareciam que eram íntimos há anos, ao mesmo tempo em que estavam se conhecendo naqueles instantes. Mesmo depois de sete anos, ficava evidente que nunca souberam detalhes um sobre o outro.

Escolheram uma mesa no extremo do restaurante e menos visível. Já sabiam que ouviriam comentários sobre aquele Sábado até o fim da vida, não precisavam se expor ainda mais...

James reparou no quanto Lily estava sorrindo. Aquilo o deixava inexoravelmente alegre e o fazia também sorrir constantemente.

– Eu gostaria de deixar claro o quão feliz estou de estar aqui, com você.

– Ora, vamos, desde quando você é do tipo fala essas coisas? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, bem-humorada. – As garotas realmente acreditam nisso?!

E agora ela estava caçoando dele! Ele não poderia pedir por ninguém melhor.

– Acredite ou não, parece que elas se deixam levar...

– Impressionante. Provavelmente não eram suas palavras que as faziam correr atrás de você. Talvez o olhar de cachorro pidão...

Dessa vez ele a olhou escandalizado.

– Que calúnia! Eu não faço olhar de cachorro pidão!

– Faz sim!

Eles continuaram rindo um da cara do outro até terminarem de almoçar e continuaram sentados mesmo depois de comerem. Já estavam na metade da tarde quando resolveram voltar a caminhar.

– Você não tem que passar em uma loja de logros ou algo do tipo?

James riu.

– Nah, já fiz minhas encomendas a Sirius... Você não deveria, como monitora, me censurar por comprar esse tipo de coisa?

Ela deu de ombros.

– Bem, não é proibido, é?!

– Não por enquanto. Ainda acho que Filch vai encontrar um jeito de expulsar qualquer um que ouse contrariá-lo.

Eles riram, juntos.

– Poxa, o tempo esfriou, não acha? – Lily falou, abraçando a si mesma. Ambos olharam para o céu, vendo o quão estava nublado.

– Acho que vai chover... Isso explicaria o porquê de estar repentinamente tão vazio... – James falou, notando pela primeira vez que o número de alunos de Hogwarts por ali diminuíra. – Bem, você também quer ir?

Lily hesitou. Estava tendo um dia tão agradável! Jamais pensara que conversar com aquele garoto que a importunava desde os 11 anos poderia ser tão fácil e tão bom. E ela tinha certo receio que, ao voltarem para a escola, mesmo sabendo que teriam que fazê-lo, aquele clima se quebrasse.

– Vamos ficar só mais uns minutinhos... – ela disse, apesar do frio que começava a sentir. Não viera preparada para aquilo. Quando saiu, pela manhã, estava quente.

Sentaram-se, então, embaixo de uma árvore na entrada da vila e continuaram com seus assuntos aleatórios. Provavelmente passaram muito mais que os minutinhos que Lily pedira e só foram despertados quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

– É melhor corrermos! – James disse, ajudando Lily a levantar-se.

Os dois até correram, mas a chuva foi mais rápida. O máximo que puderam fazer foi usar o casaco de James como capa de chuva. Ainda assim, ao entrarem no castelo, estavam ensopados. E rindo, claro. Assim como haviam feito o dia inteiro.

Os corredores estavam estranhamente desertos. Talvez mais alunos tivesse tomado banho de chuva, afinal. Os dois caminharam em um silêncio confortável até a Sala Comunal, porém Lily parou antes de entrarem.

– Ahn, tá tudo bem? – James estranhou.

– Sim, – ela sorriu. – tudo está ótimo. E... só pra constar, James... eu também estou muito feliz de estar aqui, com você.

Foram as últimas palavras ditas antes de ela aproximar o rosto do dele e beijar-lhe os lábios. A garota era incapaz de explicar o que sentia. Só... parecia certo e inevitável. Ela se perguntava por que levara tanto tempo para que aquilo acontecesse. Queria ficar horas trocando carinhos com James. Queria poder não soltá-lo jamais. E ele não parecia disposto a largá-la, tampouco.

Não sabiam ao certo quanto tempo ficaram assim. Cinco minutos? Trinta? Mas não estavam se importando muito. Porém, para a surpresa completa da população mundial, James foi o primeiro a se afastar.

– Eu- Eu preciso – ele tentou, arfando. – respirar. Urfa!


End file.
